El misterioso viaje de Goku y Bardock
by InuKidGakupo
Summary: Bardock viaja a través del tiempo y el espacio controlado por Towa y Miira a causa de la máscara de control y trabaja para El Ojo Oscuro, deciden viajar al pasado para raptar a Goku, quien está entrenando para la llegada de los androides. Las cosas no marchan bien y el salvador de la tierra termina por ser atrapado, arrastrado a servir y unirse a las fuerzas malignas del universo
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Ball, sus secuelas, sus personajes y su juego DBO no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, la Toei y los dueños del juego (pero no tiene mucho que ver, todo el parecido se explica en el prólogo).

**NA: **Disculpen el nombre tan infantil, tan predecible, y tan poco elaborado, pero no pensé en otro. Se aceptan sugerencias e igualmente lo cambiaré cuando tenga uno mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo <strong>

_La Tierra está siendo dividida en varios pedazos por una malvada organización conocida como el Ojo Oscuro, unos seres de los que se desconoce su origen, de los que nadie nunca supo de donde o como llegaron, pero que los rumores han hecho de ellos los seres más temidos, y al mismo tiempo, los más conocidos y anhelados. _

_Quizá la historia de ellos se remonte mucho tiempo atrás, a una época en donde todo era armonía y calma, solo paz entre las razas del universo, incluso después del inesperado viaje de Goku al volverse guardián de las esferas del dragón. La calma duró por muchos años, largas décadas en donde los descendientes de cada uno de los guerreros podían incluso llevar una vida tranquila y ordinaría, muy alejados ya de todo lo que sus padres o abuelos vivieron en algún momento, ignorantes incluso de todo ese ajetreo y ajenos a el entrenamiento y las artes marciales. Y todo había sido excelente para todos, el planeta Tierra se engrandecía y se volvía cada día más prometedora en tecnología y recursos, cosas que terminaban por beneficiar a sus habitantes completamente. _

_Su avance fue tanto que para el año 883 se unieron a la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, abriéndose finalmente al conocimiento de otras razas por la galaxia entera. Era sumamente favorable para ellos, y reinaba el enriquecimiento de culturas y tratados monetarios. Pero como siempre, la paz no podía durar demasiado, y en el año 898, tan solo quince años después de eso, el planeta Nuevo Namekusei fue atacado por un hombre desconocido, los sobrevivientes no pudieron dar nada de información, había sido demasiado rápido e improvisado, y seguían sin creer que un solo individuo podía apoderarse y deshacerse de tantos en el planeta. Los habitantes de dicho planeta fueron evacuados al planeta Tierra, donde pudieron vivir en paz por tan solo tres años, pues en el año 901 la tierra fue atacada por la misma fuerza, hundiéndose en una batalla devastadora. _

_Muchos pelearon, los clanes rivales hasta ese momento se unificaron para contratar a ese nuevo enemigo, formando un ejército de élite, un grupo de mercenarios que se hicieron llamar los "Red Pants" inclusive los Namekianos contraatacaron a los asesinos de su pueblo. Pero no fue suficiente, nada era suficiente, y los terrícolas y compañeros de guerra se vieron obligados a ceder, a esconderse y mantenerse ocultos si lo que querían era sobrevivir. La tierra necesitaba un héroe, alguien lo suficientemente poderoso y entregado como para salvarlos a todos ellos, pero nadie tenía el suficiente valor como para encararlos. _

_Días después de haber derrotado a la defensa del planeta tierra, los atacantes se presentaron finalmente, dando la cara a lo que quedaba de un pueblo horrorizado. Se hacían llamar el Ojo Oscuro, no estaban muy seguros del porqué de aquel nombre, pero encajaba con ellos a la perfección. Eran enviados y controlados por sus propias ambiciones y deseos de conquista y sangre, trozos de un ejército vencido que volvía ahora con todas sus fuerzas, contando con la ventaja de que sus poderes eran ahora sobrenaturales, inalcanzables para cualquier mortal. Tenían en su poder la galaxia del Norte y del Oeste, y habían decidido establecerse justo ahí, en el planeta tierra. _

_Por supuesto que después de semejante confesión no hubo más protestas, no podían revelarse ante algo tan poderoso como eso, simplemente sería como un suicidio intentarlo, aunque no haciéndolo sabían que también se esperaban una muerte lenta y dolorosa en el infierno en el que se había convertido la Tierra. Sin embargo, Towa, una mujer que parecía liderar el ejército y toda esa flota, tenía más ambiciones, quería más poder, así que no estaba conforme aun con lo que tenían, deseaba hacerse del universo por completo. _

_Para su desgracia no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a los enemigos de la galaxia Sur y Este, y a pesar de ser una Shiniana, de la raza de los dioses, una demonio exiliada del infierno que llevaba sobre su persona el título de Makaioh Shin, había decidido por cuenta propia hacerse en el mundo de los vivos, pensando en que tendría la fuerza necesaria, pero estaba equivocada, y junto con su mejor guerrero, un androide con una fuerza sorprendente llamado Miira, se puso en busca de una manera para hacerse más fuertes, para obtener el poder máximo del universo. _

_Sin embargo, no tardó en llegar a ellos un rumor, una leyenda que decía sobre un guerrero infinitamente poderoso, uno que había sido tan grande y poderoso que jamás había logrado ser derrotado por nadie, enfrentándose incluso a dioses, viajando en el universo y ganándose la admiración y respeto de todos en este mismo. Por desgracia este guerrero había "desaparecido" un día, en el año 801, sin morir, muchos decían que había ascendido a guardián del cielo, se había vuelto una deidad, incluso conservando su cuerpo. A Miira todo eso le parecieron más que puras patrañas, pero Towa no estaba muy convencida de eso, pues había obligado a hablar también a unos Namekianos que tenía como esclavos, unos que confirmaron la leyenda, de hecho, por su gran longevidad, más de uno aseguraba haberlo conocido cuando eran niños. Ese sujeto era más que real, y al parecer su fuerza también. Su nombre era Son Goku, y no podía más que emocionarse al respecto._

_Towa mandó un ejército en busca de más información, ambiciosa de poder tener en sus manos algo como eso, alguien que fue tan insolente y tan capaz de haberse enfrentado alguna vez a los dioses más conocidos y poderosos, y de haberlos superado de maneras increíblemente ridículas. Para su suerte, unas de sus tropas fueron abatidas, y en lugar de estar asustada estuvo bastante interesada. Dejó que aquellos guerreros lo suficientemente capaces de ir en contra de sus hombres se acercaran, tenía que tenerlos lo suficientemente confiados y cerca. _

_Llegaron a sus oídos que eran dos guerreros, unos jóvenes hombres que oscilaban en la misma edad, arrogantes y cargados de confianza propia. Se preguntó por qué no habían salido antes, pero muchos de los Namekianos objetaban que no estaban perdiendo el tiempo, si no preparándose para esa contienda. Sus guerreros estaban cerca, y estaba segura de que después de haber eliminado sus tropas esparcidas por el planeta irían a por ellos, y no podía esperar ese momento. Su emoción fue mayor cuando descubrió el nombre de sus enemigos, el más fuerte entre los dos se llamaba Goku Jr. Y confirmó por completo sus teorías, si Goku había vivido en la tierra, sus descendientes aun debían permanecer ahí. _

_Se desató una gran guerra, una estrepitosa guerra que hizo temblar al mundo entero, una que la demonio había disfrutado al límite, mirando como los dos pobres hombres de entre veintisiete y veintiocho años se debilitaban al máximo. Su derrota fue inevitable, y ni siquiera tuvo que moverse de su trono. Miira los llevo a ambos a su presencia, y el otro muchacho de cabello negro y en punta se presentó como Vegeta Jr. Un nombre que había escuchado también en las leyendas de aquel ´saiyajin´. Para su desgracia a él no lo necesitaba, y no tenía más opciones que deshacerse de él a pesar de que ambos podían alcanzar una transformación que denominaban "Volverse rubio". Lo que después ella misma descubrió que era el famoso nivel de "súper saiyajin". _

_Goku Jr. Sin embargo, fue confinado a sus laboratorios, en donde se le hicieron estudios y preguntas, las cuales se vio forzado a contestar, después de todo creyó que ya no tenía nada más para perder. Por desgracia se equivocó, y el Ojo Oscuro, después de jactarse con información esparcida por el universo sobre los extintos saiyajins, fueron conscientes de que un individuo con la sangre guerrera tan rebajada no les servía de nada, sólo tenían una opción. _

_Siguiendo los pasos de Goku crearon su propia máquina del tiempo, dispuestos a viajar y hacerse de ese guerrero, de su ADN y poder agregárselo a Miira para crear al androide perfecto, al más poderoso guerrero que lograría hacerlos gobernar por completo las cuarto galaxias. Miira viajó solo al principio, moviéndose a través del tiempo y espacio para capturarlo, pero esas dos veces fueron un completo fracaso. Ese Goku era más fuerte y escurridizo de lo que se hubieran imaginado. _

_Lo que no se esperaban era que Dende, el Dios de la Tierra en uno de los tiempos que atacaron, los detectó, y después de informarles a los guerreros Z del asunto tan delicado, se decidieron por mandar su propia nave, pidiéndole el favor a Trunks y creando la Patrulla del Tiempo de Trunks, una flota de guerreros liderada por el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta con el objetivo de alcanzarlos y detenerlos. En su segundo viaje fueron arruinados por dicha patrulla, y Miira fue con las noticias a su superior. _

_Towa se enfureció, decidida esta vez a viajar en su compañía, viajando en el tiempo en que los guerreros luchaban contra Freezer, Towa logró hacerse de Kiwi, Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome e incluso al Capitán Gynew como una rana a través del control mental, pero sus planes fracasaron olímpicamente una vez más, y por poco y explotan junto con Namekisein original, logrando librarse apenas por el abrumador poder de un súper saiyajin. _

_Volvieron a intentarlo, esta vez casi lográndolo, y cuando la Patrulla del Tiempo de Trunks los atacó, Miira se las arregló para dejar a Trunks fuera del juego, noqueándolo cuando lo tomó por sorpresa. Pero una vez más no lo lograron, siempre había un modo en el que Goku, apenas con lo mínimo de su poder, lograba patearles una y otra vez. Towa investigó más sobre el desaparecido planeta Vegita, descubriendo que como Goku había habido muchos de sangre pura, pero que ninguno había sido lo suficientemente relevante como él. Sin embargo la mujer tuvo una idea, Goku había venido de allí, lo que significaba que sus padres, procreadores y contenedores de aquel ADN, vivían ahí y estaban completamente desprotegidos. _

_Mando de inmediato a Miira a por el papá de Goku. Bardock, era su nombre, y la oportunidad perfecta para llevárselo fue salvándolo de la supernova, de la explosión del planeta Vegita por Freezer, tras secuestrarlo extrajeron su sangre confiados en que le serviría. Pero fue un completo desastre y no tenía el potencial en la sangre que necesitaban, así que Miira abandonó a Bardock en el planeta Vegita hacía muchos años en el pasado, en el planeta Plant. Sin embargo, utilizaron la sangre de Bardock en Miira a pesar de eso, y se sorprendieron al notar que el aumento de fuerza fue mucho mayor, inclusive ahora podían enfrentarse a un súper saiyajin sin temer. Concordaron en ese momento de que Bardock no era tan inútil como habían imaginado, así que arrepentidos, y teniendo en sus manos una posible arma mortífera y poderosa que usar a su favor, regresaron al planeta Plan varios días después de que lo habían abandonado. _

_Se encontraron con la gloriosa noticia: Bardock había alcanzado el nivel de súper saiyajin, y había logrado terminar con un antecesor de Freezer, y ahora era más prometedor de lo que habían imaginado. Se lo llevaron consigo, y como era obvio que no obedecería ordenes tan fácil como el inútil aquel de Goku Jr. Lo mantuvieron encerrado por vario tiempo, en donde la tecnología de ellos y de los mismos humanos crearon una máscara de control mental. Bardock seguía fielmente y obedecía sin chistar las órdenes del Ojo Oscuro._

_Con Bardock, pensó Towa, tenían las de ganar en ese momento, una gran ventaja, y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para hacerse de una vez del ADN de Goku. Para finalmente, gobernar por completo el universo. Pero eso todavía estaba por verse. _

* * *

><p>Si conocen DBOnline, notarán que ni las fechas ni los acontecimientos son los mismos. Estoy tomando en cuenta el ova de Bardock, y también estoy tomando lo que pasó en el GT y a Goku Jr. y en el Online solo están tomando únicamente el manga original. Es una historia diferente en donde arreglo las cosas a mi conveniencia, por eso es que no tiene mucho que ver, más que los villanos, la patrulla de Trunks y uno que otro nombre.<p> 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-Esta será, una oportunidad para cambiar el destino del planeta Vegita… y también cambiar mi destino… el destino de Kakaroto…- Aseguró duramente, manteniendo los ojos oscurecidos por la ira, fijos en el rostro serio y malévolo de Freezer, quien levantaba su dedo índice hasta formar una reducida bola de energía volando en la punta de su uña. –Y obviamente… ¡también tu miserable destino! – Gritó creando al mismo tiempo una poderosa energía brillante en la palma de su mano, una que, a pesar de sus heridas y anteriores combates, era sumamente fuerte.

La tensión entre ambas miradas era sencillamente increíble, el odio que se transmitía de un individuo al otro era infinito. Bardock sentía la traición del tirano sobre su mente, la muerte de sus amigos y equipo, Freezer merecía la muerte, debía pagar por todo el tiempo que le siguieron fielmente, y más aún por volverse en contra de ellos y querer destruir su planeta, y con él, toda la raza saiyajin.

-¡AAAAH! ¡SERÁ TU FIN! – Gritó Bardock lanzando con potencia su increíble ataque, en donde había acumulado toda la energía que le quedaba. Pero Freezer se mantuvo quieto, mirando tranquilamente el momento preciso para contraatacar, esperando hasta que esa luz resplandeciente se acercara lo suficiente. Bardock y el resto de los presentes observaron perplejos la escena, pues el tirano comenzó a reír a carcajadas y en escasos segundos, la pequeña bola de poder creció aun en la punta de su dedo, tragándose a su paso todas las esperanzas de Bardock.

-¡¿Qué hizo?! – Los ojos del saiyajin se ampliaron, totalmente incrédulo ante la poderosa energía que seguía creciendo desmedidamente. Ocupó todo su poder, y aun así, no fue suficiente.

La risa maléfica de Freezer resonó en el vacío del espacio mientras lentamente lanzaba su ataque meneando su dedo al frente. Ni siquiera las suplicas de sus propios hombres detuvieron su emoción y felicidad, observando como la brillante luz dorada se deslizaba con gran potencia creando una poderosa onda de aire. Bardock sintió su cuerpo retroceder y petrificarse ante la imponente energía, soltando un grito de terror e ira, hubiera querido huir, pero no tenía a donde, jamás lograría librarse de algo como eso, moriría, al igual que su planeta y su raza. La enorme bola impacto de frente con él y con los demás hombres de Freezer, envolviéndose en una capa de fuego mientras se aproximaba a la atmosfera del planeta. El saiyajin fue tragado, sintiendo como su piel ardía consumiéndose en el agónico calor y fuerza de ese poder.

-Ka… Kakarotto…- dijo mientras fragmentos de su traje se desprendían a la par que se estremecía dando la impresión de que estaba envuelto en llamas. Recordó algo, algo que incluso mitigo el profundo dolor al que se enfrentaba en ese momento, un recuerdo que le dio fuerzas para sonreír sin importar que su cuerpo parecía desbaratarse. -¡KAKAROTTO! – gritó en un momento de delirio mientras desaparecía en el intenso color naranja de la explosión.

Abrió los ojos y saltó de la cama lanzando los brazos a los lados como para sostenerse de algo. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al igual que su respiración, sintiendo como el sudor comenzaba a descender desde su frente. Miró a todos lados, confundido, reaccionando y volviendo a la realidad mientras esas imágenes se repetían en su mente. A su lado contempló a Chi-Chi, durmiendo plácidamente de frente a él, escuchó el sonido del agua correr en el rio a lo lejos y la melodía de los pájaros alrededor de los árboles volando cerca de la ventana de su casa.

-Otra vez ese sueño…- susurró para él mismo cubriéndose la cara con su mano, limpiando levemente el sudor y tranquilizándose lentamente. Parecía tan real, daba la impresión de que era él mismo quien estaba siendo tragado por esa energía.

Dejó ir un suspiro en cuanto recordó que finalmente Freezer había muerto y que había pagado todo los males que había hecho, pero aun así esas imágenes le hacían sentir un odio inmenso, llenándolo de ganas de volverlo a matar. Miró sus brazos detenidamente, su piel estaba bien, totalmente normal, pero al posar sus dedos sobre esta, tuvo la impresión de que aun ardía. Recostó su cabeza sobre su almohada mirando en dirección a la ventana, apreciando el claro del cielo anunciando un nuevo amanecer. "_Debió haber sido horrible…" _pensó aun meditando las imágenes en su mente. Eran más de diez veces que soñaba lo mismo, algunas veces se veía a él mismo peleando contra Dodoria y contemplando cuerpos de aliados caídos, él no los conocía, pero por alguna razón se sentía ligado a ellos. _"Debió haber sido doloroso…" _sin lugar a dudas había experimentado esa sensación de ser tragado, y sabía de sobra que lo era.

Chi-Chi se revolvió levemente entre las sábanas, logrando llamar su atención, la miró y contempló breves segundos, acercándola a su cuerpo en un breve abrazo, un contacto que necesitaba para tarar de tranquilizarse, pero su mente era invadida nuevamente por esa extraña sensación. Ese hombre, el que vislumbraba en sus sueños últimamente, era él, o más bien, igual a él. Recordó sus últimas palabras, era su nombre el que gritaba, ese con el que Vegeta le llamaba, su nombre saiyajin. Resopló cansado de buscar una respuesta, era claro que el hombre al que veía era su padre, no había duda. Jamás lo había visto, pero el parentesco que señaló Freezer en más de una ocasión era prueba suficiente. Debían ser iguales.

No entendía por qué, no sabía la razón de esos extraños y confusos sueños. Era claro que su padre había descubierto los planes de Freezer, había intentado convencer a su raza, había intentado cambiar el destino, sin éxito. Pero ahora estaban vengados, no comprendía el porqué de esos recuerdos, ya no tenía caso el verse envuelto en todo eso, Freezer ya había muerto, a no ser que tuvieran otro significado.

Finalmente Chi-Chi despertó y se acurrucó cerca del pecho de su marido, Goku permaneció quieto, aun pensando a que debía eso, se sentía, de alguna manera, conectado a ese hombre que jamás conoció. Según sabía, él había muerto en la explosión del planeta Vegita, pero algo dentro de él le aseguraba que no era así. Tenía la impresión de que existía una unión entre ellos.

[…]

-Mmm… según veo, el tal Goku no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones en ese momento, estaba aún muy lejos de lo que fue su máximo poder…- comentó Towa sentada en una especie de trono dentro de su nave, mirando con algo de decepción unos resultados que le extendía uno de sus subordinados.

-Así es, pero pienso que así sería más sencillo hacernos de él, en ese momento en donde aún no representa riesgo alguno y está en un momento de pausa, podríamos pillarle desprevenido…- aseguró el tipo con voz rasposa, manteniéndose levemente inclinado al lado de la mujer de piel azul y cabello blanco.

-Goku no representa riesgo aun en su máximo poder, no mientras sea a mí a quien se enfrente…- aseguró Miira, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen del asunto. Towa le miró con esos profundos ojos lilas antes de volverse a su vasallo.

-¿Acaso dudas de nuestro poder? – preguntó mirándole desde arriba de su hombro. El sujeto bajó más la cabeza sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-No, yo solo creí…- contestó dubitativo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar su miedo. Pero no pudo completar su frase cuando sintió un extraño objeto atravesar su abdomen.

-Pues no andes creyendo…- se burló ella sacando su brazo cubierto por tela roja y negra pegada a su piel. El cuerpo de su aliado cayó al suelo ya sin vida. Towa tomó la tarjeta con la información y la miró más atenta. -… aunque no estaría por demás prevenir…- dejó ver una sonrisa maléfica y clavo su vista al frente creando una comunicación a través de una pantalla holográfica.

-Dígame, mi señora…- contestó de inmediato un sujeto con apariencia de reptil-humanoide.

-Quiero que vayamos a la época establecida por Renca…- ordenó mirando al mencionado tirado sobre el suelo. -… la tierra, año 771, universo 18…- aclaró ella y el interlocutor asintió de inmediato.

-A sus órdenes, estaremos ahí sin contratiempos, hace dos días que hemos perdido a esos inútiles…- aseguró el tipo y Towa sonrió levemente antes de cortar la comunicación.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí? – preguntó Miira cruzado de brazos, mirándola desde arriba, desde su imponente altura. Ella rió algo divertida, acomodándose su cabellera a un lado y mirando al frente sin descruzar sus piernas.

-Por supuesto que no…- contestó y él siseó, aun mirándola de manera intimidante. La observó unos momentos más y se percató de que su rostro mostraba una expresión divertida.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tienes en mente? – cuestionó y ella finalmente le observó desde el rabillo de su ojo.

-Tienen el mismo poder justo ahora, en esa época, sería interesante mirarlos tratando de eliminarse…- Miira rió levemente al caer en cuenta a que se refería. -… una batalla entre padre e hijo, me pregunto… ¿quién ganará?... -ambos volvieron su vista al frente dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción.

[…]

Una patada directa en la cara, seguida por unos golpes en el abdomen que le quitaron el aire haciéndolo retroceder. Gohan se apartó jadeando, pero sin bajar la guaria un solo segundo, mientras Goku volvía a lanzar un sinfín de ataques que esta vez su hijo pudo evitar con bastante dificultad. Piccolo miraba atentamente de brazos cruzados, contemplando y analizando cada ataque y técnica de sus dos compañeros, ambos se hacían más fuertes. Por esta ocasión había decidido quedarse fuera de combate para que Gohan practicara ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, y Goku era el más indicado para eso, pues era el más fuerte de los dos. Llevaban apenas una hora de haber comenzado, pero el sudor ya bañaba sus cuerpos y las energías se agotaban, aunque en ambos, una sensación de emoción crecía con cada golpe, aventurándolos a querer seguir combatiendo. Gohan peleaba seriamente, pero Goku mantenía una leve sonrisa, pues no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por el gran avance de su hijo.

Goku lanzó una patada poderosa, pero para su sorpresa Gohan la frenó con su antebrazo y utilizó su cercanía para tirar fuertemente hacía él, impactando a su padre en el rostro con el puño cerrado. Ambos dieron una voltereta hacia atrás para reponerse en el aire y volver a hundirse en un mar de puños y patadas, algunos de los cuales eran hábilmente esquivados, pero otros tantos dañaban duramente a su contrincante. Finalmente un golpe certero dio en la barbilla del menor enviándolo unos cuantos metros atrás, reponiendo su vuelo antes de impactar en las montañas.

Goku decidió frenarse unos momentos, a los dos les faltaba el aire así que utilizo esos segundos para recuperar el aliento. La mirada que compartían era sumamente increíble, parecía como si realmente fueran enemigos listos para atacar hasta terminar con su oponente, una mirada muy diferente a la que siempre compartían como padre e hijo. Gohan se limpió un hilio de sangre que corría desde la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla, para luego mostrar una sonrisa emocionada. Goku sonrió de igual manera al verse provocado por el menor, quien a pesar de sus golpes parecía no haber recibido daño alguno.

-Esta vez pelearemos en serio…- advirtió Goku volviendo a su pose de pelea, al mismo tiempo que su hijo lo hacía, afirmando brevemente, ambos aun con el deseo natural de querer molerse a palos.

Sus cuerpos desaparecieron en un parpadeo, realizando movimientos imposibles de seguir para el ojo humano, pero Piccolo observaba con bastante claridad cada choque. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y de inmediato viajó su vista al cielo buscando con impaciencia algo diferente. Estaba a punto de llamar a Goku cuando se percató de que tanto él, como Gohan, estaban frenados aun marcando alguna clase de ataque que no terminaron de realizar. Ambos parecían en pausa mientras sus ojos se clavaban en dirección al cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Gohan sintiendo un aura maligna acercarse desde un punto que no podía determinar precisamente, sintiendo únicamente que provenía del cielo.

-No lo sé, no logro ver nada…- contestó Goku bajando finalmente los brazos y compartiendo una mirada con Piccolo, quien mantenía el entrecejo fruncido intentando reconocer o distinguir a quien o de donde provenían las energías.

-Son demasiadas…- musitó el Namek angostando los ojos y viajando la vista de un lado a otro. Sin percatarse los tres elevaron su poder de pelea, pues podían presentir el peligro. Gohan miró a su papá con determinación, intentando ocultar cualquier clase de miedo, que era lo que en realidad sentía por dentro. Goku viajó su mirada en dirección a la montaña Paoz, donde ahora su mujer se encontraba sola, volvió sus ojos a Gohan y le asintió brevemente con la cabeza a modo de orden.

El menor estaba a punto de salir volando en dirección a su hogar cuando el suelo comenzó a sacudirse, haciéndolos girar la mirada al cielo nuevamente, en donde se comenzó a dibujar una clase de agujero profundamente negro en medio del azul y blanco de las nubes. Una onda de aire sacudió el sitió agitando salvajemente las copas de los árboles y logrando formar una nube de polvo y piedras. Los tres guerreros cubrieron sus rostros con su antebrazo y elevaron su Ki para no ser arrastrados hacia atrás. Piccolo miró al cielo, justo en el centro del hoyo generado sobre ellos, sus ojos se abrieron al tope y dejó escapar una leve expresión de asombro al percatarse de la llegada de múltiples naves.

-¡Goku! – llamó a su compañero y el saiyajin ya tenía la vista fija en el panorama, el cual no pintaba nada bien. Diminutas naves, a comparación con la central, aterrizaban velozmente por todos los alrededores, creando cráteres y marcando el cielo con ráfagas luminosas. Podía sentirlas, eran auras malignas, las cuales comenzaban a rodearlos rápidamente. Sintió miedo, pero no por los individuos que viajaban en las naves pequeñas, si no por las tres poderosas energías que percibía al interior de la nave central, la cual casi oscurecía el cielo por su imponente tamaño, flotando en el aire sin descender. Su cuerpo tembló, no sabía si por la impresión o por la emoción que sentía al tener una pela verdadera con alguien fuerte, le serviría de entrenamiento para la llegada de los androides. Miró a su hijo, quien presionaba los puños con fuerza, tensando su cuerpo y apretando la quijada totalmente aterrado con lo que ocurría.

-Gohan, tienes que irte, vuelve a casa y cuida a tu mamá…- ordenó casi con tranquilidad. Su hijo le miró y endureció el rostro mostrando su dentadura estrujada. Estaba a punto de replicar, pero se percató en los ojos de su padre que hablaba muy en serio, no era momento para hacerse el valiente. Asintió y creando un aura de luz blanca salió disparado en el horizonte atravesando las montañas.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Piccolo tronándose los dedos y el cuello, sintiendo la inevitable batalla sobre él. Goku no contestó nada, ambos compartieron miradas después de una breve sonrisa.

De la nada apareció un sujeto, quien primeramente intentó atacar al Namekusei con un ataque bajo, pero luego de ser esquivado se fue contra Goku, quien ya lo esperaba recibiéndolo hábilmente con un contraataque. Piccolo fijó su atención en ese tipo, descuidando su guardia y siendo atacado por tres individuos desde atrás. Su espalda se dobló al recibir un rodillazo directo en la columna vertebral, no pudo ni recuperarse cuando su rostro fue pateado lanzándolo hacía el cielo y terminar por ser golpeado en la boca del estómago por un rodillazo. Se encorvó al frente dejando escapar un poco se saliva y aire.

-¡Piccolo!- gritó Goku y en un intento de abandonar su batalla para ir en el auxilio de su compañero, cinco sujetos más le atacaron de frente, comenzando una dura batalla para el saiyajin.

-No te preocupes por mi… concéntrate en exterminarlos…- dijo Piccolo enderezándose y sonriendo complacido, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de sus contrincantes. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra a su túnica y de un tirón se despojó de ambas para poder luchar con su máximo potencial. Los sujetos parecían leer el Ki, y por un momento se preocuparon en cuanto el Namek empezó a elevar su fuerza.

Goku no sabía quiénes eran, pero simplemente parecían estar muy agresivos como para querer dar respuesta a sus preguntas. Miró el símbolo en forma de infinito dentro de un círculo verdoso en su pecho, en medio de la armadura de metal, jamás lo había visto, además de que varios de ellos parecían humanos. No lograba entender de dónde venían, que era ese hoyo en el cielo, y más aún, porque los estaban atacando. No le gustaba matar sin antes tener un motivo real para hacerlo, pero dada la situación, además de que tenían un aura maligna, se vio obligado a hacerlo sin remordimientos.

Le torció el cuello a uno hasta hacerlo tronar, un tipo de un lado intentó atacarlo, pero usó el cuerpo como escudo, salvándose de un impacto de energía. "C_ontrolan su Ki…"_ pensó Goku yéndose contra el para atravesarlo en un golpe definitivo con el brazo. Su mano salió por el otro lado del cuerpo y creando una descarga de poder pulverizó a otros dos que estaban detrás.

Miró a Piccolo, pero este ya había acabado también con un buen número de contrincantes, parecían tener la situación bajo control, al menos de momento. Los enemigos de armadura plateada continuaban llegando, eran la misma cantidad que las naves principales. Goku no se permitió fallos, sabía que el verdadero peligro aun no venía, y que dejar a alguno de ellos con vida, aun inconsciente, no era nada factible.

[…]

-¡Gohan! ¡Por favor dime que está pasando! – gritó Chi-Chi algo exasperada, sintiendo como el suelo retumbaba hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio levemente. Su hijo descendió y entro de inmediato reuniéndose con la mujer. Una fuerte sacudida los hizo tambalearse y Chi-Chi se aferró al cuerpo de su hijo. -¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! ¡¿Dónde está tu padre?! – cuestionó mirando la expresión fría de su hijo.

-Tranquila mamá, debes esconderte…- contestó sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Chi-Chi se percató de eso y asomó la vista encontrándose con una poderosa nave invadiendo el cielo, el cual ahora parecía estar siendo tragado por un enorme agujero negro.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! – gritó y Gohan la tomó del brazo para apartarla de la pared y ambos avanzaron a la cocina.

-Mamá, debes esconderte. Nos están atacando, puedo sentir a papá pelear…- hizo una pausa mientras su madre se escondía bajo la mesa y cubría su cabeza con ambas manos. –maldición, hay unos muy fuertes… no podrán solos…- musitó Gohan para el mismo, clavando su vista en la dirección de las naves.

-¡¿Goku está peleando?! – cuestionó bastante alterada. -¡¿Son esos androides?!- Gohan negó de inmediato y presionó los dientes al sentir otra sacudida en el suelo, generada seguramente por el impacto del Ki en la superficie de la tierra.

-Debo ayudarlos…- dijo poniéndose de pie y empuñando las manos a los lados.

-¡No, Gohan! ¡Tú no pelearas! ¡Es muy peligroso! – suplicó la mujer sacando el brazo por debajo de la mesa para poder tomarlo del tobillo. Gohan la miró decidido, con unos ojos tan fríos que intimidarían a cualquiera.

-No me lo impidas madre…- su voz sonó dura, golpeando el corazón de Chi-Chi, quien sosteniéndole la mirada aflojó levemente el agarre. -…debo ayudarlos…- reiteró y finalmente los dedos de su madre lo soltaron. Compartieron una mirada de breves segundos más hasta que Gohan dio un salto en dirección a la salida.

-¡Ten mucho cuidado hijo! – gritó mirándolo elevarse en el aire. Sintió otro temblor y cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos dejando ir un largo suspiro. -¿Por qué siempre nos pasa a nosotros? – se preguntó deseando poder hacer algo para ayudar.

[…]

Gohan voló a toda velocidad para travesar las montañas y reunirse con su padre nuevamente. Sus ojos no se despegaban de la nave, podía distinguir un Ki muy poderoso que emanaba de ahí. Recordó que las energías eran tres, así que de inmediato intuyó que esos guerreros estarían ya enfrentándose con su papá y Piccolo, sin embargo, no podía sentirlas. Aceleró más y quiso pensar un momento en que existía la posibilidad de que esos enemigos ya hubieran sido destruidos por su padre y maestro. Pero desistió de esa idea. Ambos guerreros estaban aún en combate y todos eran con enemigos de una energía considerablemente débil. Se estremeció y creó un aura de poder para ir más rápido, pero una silueta se materializó frente a él, frenando su vuelo justo antes de impactarlo directamente.

-Tú debes ser el hijo de Goku…- dijo el sujeto de piel azul y cabello blanco y corto, de una gran altura y facciones fuertes. El menor se percató de una especie de tubos marrón que salían de su pecho y rodeaban por detrás su cuello, además de las ranuras en las mejillas de su rostro, definitivamente era una especie de máquina.

-¡¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?! – preguntó Gohan elevando su poder y colocándose en guardia de inmediato.

-Pero que modales niño… -se burló Miira cruzándose de brazos al frente. –Veo que eres fuerte, pero no nos servirías tanto como tu padre…- agregó mirando al menor atentamente.

-¡¿Por qué conocen a mi padre y a mí?! ¡¿Qué quieren en la Tierra?! – cuestionó y Miira siseó divertido.

-Son muchas preguntas niño, además no te servirá de nada saberlo, pronto estarás muerto…- aseguró y todos los músculos de Gohan se tensaron en una acumulación de energía.

-¡Eso no sucederá! ¡Mi papá es muy fuerte y acabará con todos ustedes!- contestó y el androide se vio complacido con su respuesta, esbozando una sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¿Ah, sí? Eso espero… -se burló y Gohan se colocó en posición de ataque. –jajaja, no seas tonto, ¿de verdad planeas enfrentarte conmigo? – cuestionó al ver al muchacho muy decidido.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi papá…- dijo presionando los dientes y creando un aura blanca, que aunque era fuerte, no se comparaba en lo absoluto con el inminente poder de Miira.

-¿Qué te parece? Tienes descendencia muy valiente…- se burló el tipo mirando a un sujeto volador a poca distancia tras de él. Gohan abrió los ojos al tope al no haberse dado cuenta de esa otra presencia. Buscó con la mirada detrás del enorme tipo, pero fue Miira quien se quitó para que el muchacho pudiera contemplar la figura de quien lo acompañaba. Sintió que el aire se le escapa de los pulmones y toda la energía se disipaba de su cuerpo, reaccionando finalmente que ese Ki se le hacía familiar, era muy igual a la energía de su Goku.

-¿pa… papá?- preguntó dubitativo clavándose en esa figura, en un rostro el cual no podía ver, pero sabía por el cuerpo y el cabello que era un igual a su padre.

-Que estúpido… ¿no es así?- preguntó Miira a ese sujeto, el cual no parecía escuchar nada, incluso parecía no saber hablar, solo miraba atento esperando una orden.

[…]

Goku combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con dos enemigos a la vez, estos eran relativamente más fuertes que los primeros, pero igual no parecían rivales para él. A su lado Piccolo culminaba a otros cuantos con ataques a distancia y alguna que otra técnica especial. Miró al cielo y apreció la nave estática aun entre las nubes, obstruía gran parte del agujero, pero por los lados libres aun emergían algunas naves individuales.

-Goku…- llamó el Namek rompiéndole en cuello a un último sujeto. El guerrero saiyajin desvió levemente su atención a su compañero para indicar que estaba escuchando, mientras continuaba con un combo de patadas y golpes. -¿Dónde están? – preguntó y Goku se percató entonces que dos poderosas energías habían desaparecido ya.

Fijó su vista el cielo para contemplar la nave, girando los ojos de un lado a otro totalmente desesperado, llevándolo a bajar la guardia unos momentos, acto que le costó un duro golpe en el rostro por uno de sus contrincantes. Se estabilizó defendiéndose velozmente de una patada, frenándola con su brazo y esquivando un par de golpes más. Se concentró buscando la energía de esos tipos, pero parecían saber esconder su nivel, pues aparte de él y Piccolo no había otra energía relevante.

Tomó a un sujeto de la nuca y le estrelló el rostro en su rodilla, para luego soltarlo y al mismo tiempo depositando un fuerte golpe en su rostro. Hubo un momento de calma y se centralizó en buscar todas las energías a su alrededor. Sintió el Ki de Krillin, Tien Shin Han y Yamcha avanzar velozmente desde diferentes direcciones. Las energías de los enemigos que recién habían aterrizado en la superficie, el débil Ki de Chi-Chi y…

Dio media vuelta salvajemente, con los ojos desorbitados y tambaleantes de un lado para otro, mientras su corazón se agitaba y un sudor frío bajaba lentamente desde su espalda.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Goku…- dijo un sujeto cruzado de brazos frente a él. Piccolo se atrincheró al lado del saiyajin listo para el nuevo combate. Los profundos ojos rojos de Miira se clavaron en los del Namek, infundiéndole un miedo repentino.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! – exigió saber Piccolo temblando disimuladamente, pues el aura de aquel tipo era verdaderamente tenebrosa. Miira siseó con frustración y se giró a Goku unos segundos para luego volverse de vuelta al Namek.

-Venimos por Goku, Piccolo Daimaku…- ambos sujetos ensancharon los ojos impactados con la idea de que el tipo supiera sus nombres. Sintieron un extraño estremecimiento, pero intentaron disimularlo de inmediato.

-No sé quién seas, ni como sabes nuestros nombres, pero acabaremos contigo de igual manera…- aseguró el Namek y una risotada emergió de la garganta del androide.

-Veo que realmente cuentan muy buenos chistes aquí…- se burló y los dos guerreros presionaron los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar. – Mira, Piccolo, no le veo el caso a matarte, solo hemos venido para llevarnos a Goku, pero si insistes entonces tendré que acabar también contigo…- explicó el azulino extendiendo su brazo a un lado para indicarle que se marchara.

Piccolo empuñó las manos y elevó más su fuerza, dejando ir un gruñido cargado de furia, estaba a nada de irse contra el tipo, pero Goku le frenó extendiendo su brazo para cerrarle el camino.

-Espera Piccolo…-dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Miira. – Escúchame, no sé quiénes son, pero yo soy a quien quieres, así que dime de una vez a que han venido…- la voz del saiyan se escuchaba muy profunda, manteniendo los ojos angostados en una mirada verdaderamente intimidante.

-Goku, veo que eres tan ingenuo como nos han dicho…- se bufó en vos baja y sonrió de una manera complaciente. –Hemos venido por ti, para llevarte con nosotros. Tu poder y tu fuerza nos serían de gran utilidad para nuestro beneficio. Queremos tu sangre y tu poder… para hacerme más fuerte…- respondió y escalofrío le pasó por todo el cuerpo, subiendo desde sus pies y sacudiendo a través de toda su espalda hasta su cuello.

-¿O sea que lo quieren como su conejillo de indias para sus experimentos? – dedujo Piccolo y Goku pasó saliva sintiendo como la respiración y su corazón se descontrolaban rápidamente, la idea simplemente se le hizo escalofriante y terrorífica. Miira siseó riendo levemente, y por la mirada divertida que lanzó ambos entendieron que era eso exactamente a lo que se referían.

-Malditos…- musitó Goku elevando su poder y colocándose en posición de pelea. –Pues lamento decepcionarlos, pero definitivamente no podrán hacerse de mí tan fácilmente, no sin antes haber luchado. Acabare con todos ustedes…- aseguró el saiyan y para su sorpresa Miira comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿De verdad? Pues realmente pienso que TÚ mismo serás quien quiera ir con nosotros…- dijo y ni Piccolo ni Goku comprendieron a que se referían. Miira alzó el brazo y desde atrás de ellos el cuerpo de Gohan inconsciente salió volando hasta ser capturado por la mano del androide.

-¡GOHAN! – gritaron al mismo tiempo tensando su cuerpo y entreabriendo los ojos de la impresión. Miira miró al niño desmayado, sostenido por sus dedos desde la parte de la espalda de su Gi.

-Tú decides Goku, por las buenas… o por las malas…- amenazó levantando su mano a la altura del rostro del menor. Goku se lanzó hecho una furia, pero Piccolo alcanzó a frenarlo difícilmente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Déjalo! ¡Es solo un niño!- exigió el saiyan y Miira rió entusiasmado.

-Sí, un niño que precisamente es tu hijo…- volvió sus ojos a Goku y a Piccolo y luego los paseó hasta posarse sobre una figura tras ellos. –que coincidencia ¿no? Toda la familia reunida…- las miradas perturbadas de los dos guerreros Z se giraron asustados hacia atrás, ensanchando los ojos al momento de vislumbrar la persona tras ellos.

-Pa…pá – titubeó Goku mientras ese hombre enmascarado avanzaba pasando en medio de ambos hasta quedar al lado de Miira, siendo seguido por sus intrigadas miradas.

-mmm… veo que se conocen…- comentó Miira verdaderamente extrañado, pues sabía a la perfección que, según sus datos, Goku nunca había conocido a su progenitor.

-¡¿Quién demonios es ese, Goku?!- cuestionó Piccolo sintiéndose nervioso, pues a pesar de llevar la máscara podía asegurar que ese hombre era igual a su compañero de combate.

Goku pasó saliva mientras sus ojos se clavaban confundidos y asustados en la imagen frente a él. Era su ropa, su Ki, su presencia, su cuerpo, su mirada, todo, aquel hombre era su padre. Las múltiples imágenes de sus repetidos sueños se reproducían dentro de su cabeza, comparando cada imagen con la de ese momento, no había duda, la pregunta era ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí? Por un momento sintió una felicidad fugaz, consumida de inmediato por la idea de que estaba del lado de los malos, intentando secuestrarlo a él mismo, a su hijo. Su cerebro intentó capturar una idea clara de lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando a través del cristal oscuro de la máscara, los enrojecidos ojos de su padre, quien daba la impresión de estar totalmente desquiciado.

"la máscara…"pensó fijándose en ella y reconociendo el símbolo del infinito que estaba plasmado en todos los uniformes enemigos, incluso en el de ese androide que estaba presente en esos momento.

-Ustedes… lo tienen controlado… ¿no es así? Lo están utilizando…- espetó crujiendo los dientes ante la inesperada expresión de satisfacción del tipo.

-Pero que inteligente eres…- bramó y Piccolo no comprendía nada, viajando su vista a esos dos hombres que eran iguales, y a Gohan, quien estaba desmayado pero estable.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué quieren con él?!- cuestionó furioso, cuidando interiormente el Ki de Gohan.

-Nada, tu padre solo nos sirve como soldado. Al principio creímos que su sangre podría darnos el mismo resultado que la tuya, pero existe diferencia en su ADN. Eso quiere decir que solo tú y tu sangre son únicos y especiales…- contestó y el Namek quedó atónito ante esa palabra. "¿Padre?" se cuestionó y su vista se detuvo en la cola que llevaba atada a la cintura, entonces lo supo. Ese tipo aun llevaba su armadura de saiyajin, su cabello negro y crispado, su apariencia y su presencia, todo él era semejante a Goku.

-¡Infelices! ¡¿Entonces por qué no lo dejan ir?!- gritó y Miira retorció los ojos y resopló cansado.

-Me ha costado mucho salvarle la vida como para dejarlo libre… ¿no lo crees? – respondió y colgó a Gohan en sobre su hombro.

-¡Gohan! ¡No!- se lanzó contra el sujeto en un acto de reflejo, pero Bardock se interpuso de inmediato en su camino. -¡déjalo! ¡Deja a mi hijo! ¡A quien quieres es a mí, así que déjalo!- exigió y Miira arqueó una ceja fijando sus ojos en el de manera interrogativa y divertida. -¡iré con ustedes así que suéltalo!- propuso y el androide rió levemente.

-¡Goku! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!- gritó Piccolo a sabiendas que lo utilizarían para volver aún más fuerte a ese loco, si lo lograban, entonces su poder ya no tendría límites y seria el fin para todo el universo.

-Es mi hijo…- contestó a modo de susurro.

-Te escuchas honesto, pero no me arriesgare a que te resistas…- sus labios se abrieron en una mueca cargada de nada más que maldad y sus ojos rojos viajaron hasta mirar la espalda de su vasallo. -Bardock… encárgate de él…- ordenó y el mencionado sintió brevemente.

Goku miró a su papá asustado, con millones de pensamientos sobre su cabeza, totalmente confundido y preocupado como para querer algo como eso en ese momento. Bardock adoptó su posición de ataque y su hijo retrocedió un poco aun dudoso de sus movimientos. Sus azabaches ojos iban y venían hasta su padre e hijo, preocupado por ambos, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a alguien que estaba siendo controlado y no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Bardock clavó sus ojos encolerizados sobre su, ahora rival, obligando a Goku a prestar atención. Sintió su poder, estaba por debajo del suyo, pensó en la posibilidad de noquearlo sin tener que dañarlo verdaderamente. Pero cambió de parecer en un segundo. Bardock empuñó las manos y se inclinó al frente acumulando energía rápidamente, haciendo que el suelo vibrara y el aire a su alrededor se agitara descontroladamente. Unos destellos se desprendieron de su cuerpo y después de breves segundos su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un aura dorada. Piccolo y Goku abrieron la boca y los ojos dejando ir una leve expresión de asombro. El cabello de Bardock era brillante y dorado, manteniéndose en punta, mientras, a pesar del cristal oscurecido, sus ojos brillaban de un color diferente.

-Recuerda que no debes matarlo…- indicó Miira y Bardock solo asintió nuevamente.

Goku se transformó de inmediato en súper saiyajin, aun impresionado por la idea de que su padre también podía llegar a ese nivel legendario. Miira observó unos instantes más antes de salir disparado a la nave nodriza. Piccolo viajó su vista siguiéndolo de inmediato, con la imagen clara de Gohan en sus pensamientos. El androide se percató de inmediato y con solo una leve orden con la mano, más de treinta sujetos se fueron sobre el Namekusei, iniciando de inmediato una batalla.

-Papá… -pronunció Goku, pasando saliva, nervioso. Jamás había usado esas palabras con alguien, y la idea de tenerlo frente a él, vivo, lo hacía estremecerse. –no tenemos por qué pelear, no quiero hacerte daño. Sé que no eres alguien malo, esos malditos te están controlando.- Bardock permaneció inmutable, preparándose para la batalla, parecía que incluso ignoraba todas las palabras de su hijo.

En un parpadeo, Bardock lanzó un rodillazo en el abdomen de Goku, doblándolo y quitándole el aliento. No hubo oportunidad de recuperarse cuando le golpeó directamente en el rostro, enviándolo unos metros atrás hasta estamparse contra el suelo. Goku alzo la vista y se giró en el piso evitando a penas una patada que iba dirigida a su rostro. Bardock no dudó ni un momento antes de impulsarse y salir a por él. Esquivaba los arboles hábilmente, como si conociera el lugar a detalle, siguiendo a Goku, quien estaba cada segundo más cerca de alcanzarlo.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!- pidió Goku volando de reversa para encarar a Bardock. -¡de verdad que no hay necesidad de esto!- rogó, pero los ojos cargados de ira asesina no daban ni media esperanza de que fuese a reaccionar. -¡por favor, papá!- Bardock creó una bola de energía, lanzándola contra su hijo, quien apenas pudo esquivarla.

-¡Eso no va a funcionar!- Gritó Piccolo no muy lejos de ahí, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Goku escuchara. -¡tienes que golpearlo! ¡Atácalo!- ordenó y Goku restableció su aura dorada.

Bardock voló llenando el rostro de su hijo de golpes, quien tardó unos momentos en habilitar nuevamente su defensa cubriendo y bloqueando únicamente. Su cuerpo fue lanzado contra unas piedras, hundiéndose y siendo aplastado por una montaña de rocas. Aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse entre el polvo y volar hasta quedar tras su papá, quien lo buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada desde arriba. Juntó sus manos al frente y lo golpeó con una fuerza increíble, enviando su cuerpo a estrellarse contra el suelo hasta crear un cráter con la forma de su cuerpo. Bardock perdió la fase de Súper saiyajin, quedándose aturdido sobre el suelo unos momentos.

-¡Acaba con él!- exclamó Piccolo atentó a lo ocurrido, pero ocupado combatiendo su propia batalla.

-¡No puedo! ¡Está siendo controlado! – contestó el saiyan descendiendo hasta quedar a su lado.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Termínalo! ¡No te escuchará, debemos salvar a Gohan! – el pecho de Goku se estremeció, sintiéndose dividido de inmediato. El Ki de su hijo aún se encontraba en esa nave y sabía que debía rescatarlo. Extendió la mano hasta apuntar a la cabeza de Bardock, creando una bola de energía, la cual habría terminado con su vida. Pero no lo hizo.

-¡No puedo! ¡Es mi padre! – gritó y se agachó hasta tomarlo por los hombros y girarlo en un movimiento brusco.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – cuestionó el Namek, pero Goku colocó sus manos en la orilla de la máscara, tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas. Era claro, la máscara era lo que lo mantenía bajo su poder, sin ella, entonces recuperaría la conciencia. Entonces lo supo, si no la tenía, si se la quitaban, dejaría de ser controlado, era buena idea. La máscara tronó, pero no se zafó. El aura dorada volvió a Bardock y con una mano estrujaba la muñeca de Goku hasta hacerlo desistir leventemente.

-¡Padre! ¡No! – rogó, pero recibió una patada en los pulmones obligándolo a soltar de una vez su rostro. Goku se inclinó tirándose de rodillas al suelo, con ambas manos sosteniendo su pecho. Bardock se puso de pie y pateó esta vez el rostro de su hijo, enviándolo contra el suelo, logrando que perdiera el nivel legendario. Cerró el puño con fuerza y se inclinó hasta golpear su rostro en más de una ocasión, sin piedad, sin compasión, sin nada de consideración teniendo en cuenta que era su hijo.

-¡No! ¡Goku!- gritó el Namek en un intento de ir en su auxilio, pero enemigos le tomaron por los tobillos deteniendo su huida. Goku entreabrió los ojos cuando la figura de Miira volvió a hacerse presente frente a él, aun con Gohan sobre su hombro. Quiso moverse, pero tres hombres lo tomaron duramente por sus extremidades obligándolo a ponerse de pie e inmovilizándolo.

-Vámonos…- indicó Miira y Bardock alzó el vuelo al mismo tiempo que los tipos que cargaban a Goku, más inconsciente que despierto. Piccolo se percató de inmediato, pero los tipos que combatían contra él le impidieron cualquier clase de escape, sintiendo la desesperación correr dentro de él al mirar la figura de su compañero y alumno avanzar a un destino devastador que sería seguramente esa nave.

-¡KIENZAN!- Un disco volador surcó el cielo dejando un rayo dorado a su paso. Fue cuando Piccolo se percató de las presencias de Krillin y los demás junto a ellos. El ataque tomó por sorpresa a Miira, quien intentó bloquearlo con el brazo, pero impactó de frente y lo hizo perder la estabilidad del vuelo, perdiendo al pequeño de su agarre. Bajó la mirada y Gohan comenzó a descender sin oposición contra el suelo, pero Yamcha le detuvo en el aire alejándose de inmediato.

-¡Bardock, encárgate! – ordenó y el mencionado salió disparado en esa dirección. Miira junto con el resto de sus hombres que llevaban a Goku, continuaron su camino en dirección a la nave gigantesca sobre el cielo.

Piccolo observó que todos los sujetos estaban escapando, algunos en sus naves individuales y otros tantos se refugiaban en la nave central. Centró su atención en Bardock, quien ahora viajaba iracundo en su dirección. Tien, Yamcha y Krillin intentaban defender el cuerpo de Gohan y contraatacar, pero los sujetos comenzaban a desistir rápidamente. El padre de Goku inició un duro enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, uno que el Namek no podía igualar, evitándolo y recibiendo un mayor daño. Bardock peleaba en Súper saiyajin, complicándole verdaderamente el trabajo, bloqueando cada técnica que deseara realizar. Tien se percató y de inmediato corrió en su auxilió, impactando a Bardock por un lado y comenzando un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo muy desventajoso para él.

-¡Tien! ¡Mantenlo ahí! – ordenó Piccolo colocando dos dedos sobre su frente, cargando una acumulación de poder tan increíble que su brazo sacaba chispas. Tien solo obedeció intentando no ceder ante tanta energía que estaba por acabarlo en tan solo uno momentos. Los ojos de Piccolo se clavaron decididos sobre el cuerpo del sujeto, debía eliminarlo, aun si era el padre de Goku.

-¡MAKANKOSAPPO! – gritó elevando los dedos al frente. El terrícola reaccionó de inmediato lanzándose al suelo. Bardock a penas y pudo girar lo suficiente para alcanzar a percibir el rayo de luz chocar contra su cara.

Su cuerpo rodó y cayó mirando al cielo, perdiendo su transformación de inmediato. Todos observaron la escena cautelosamente. El cuerpo de ese hombre, donde finalmente se pudo apreciar su cara a través de la ruptura de la máscara, y los restos de esta descansando a un lado. Estaban a punto de ir por él cuando otro grupo de guerreros se interpuso en su camino. Los guerreros Z no tuvieron más opción que enfrentarse a ellos, pero apreciaron la figura de ese saiyajin despertar y ver la máscara su lado izquierdo. Acto seguido tres miembros de ese ejercito cargaron con el volando en dirección a la nave.

-¡Escapan!- gritó Krillin impaciente, defendiéndose de uno de los enemigos. Piccolo siseó frustrado, pero no podía hacer nada contra ellos. Los sujetos entraron por una compuerta, cargando con el cuerpo de Bardock aturdido. Unos cuantos enemigos más se apartaron de la batalla huyendo a gran velocidad, dejando a los guerreros Z en una posición más libre.

-¡¿Dónde está Goku?!- preguntó Tien mirando al cielo, donde la gigantesca nave comenzaba a moverse nuevamente.

-En la nave…- contestó Piccolo mirándola desaparecer lentamente en el agujero negro sobre el cielo. Los guerreros no podían creérsela, pero el Ki de su compañero se sentía en esa dirección no había duda. Piccolo presionó los puños y en una acumulación de energía voló a máxima velocidad en esa dirección, con la esperanza de poder hacer algo, mirando como las naves individuales salían disparadas al hoyo oscuro, el cual parecía hacerse más pequeño a cada segundo.

-¡No!- gritó intentando ir más rápido, pero fue inútil, pues la estructura de la nave desapareció en la oscuridad de esa cosa. Y al igual que el Ki de Goku, el extraño agujero se desvaneció en la nada, dando paso nuevamente a la tranquilidad y azul del cielo.

* * *

><p>Gracias Diosa de la muerte y Blazingnyacat por sus comentarios, trataré de hacerlo rápido! saludos!<p> 


End file.
